pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Critical Malfunction
Critical Malfunction is the fourteenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Violet. It aired 2/21/20. Story Dr. Sebastian is working on attaching Eevee’s new prosthetic, her chirping and barking excitedly. Eevee: Ee! Ee! Dr. Sebastian: There we go. Per your suggestions Sorrel, I have worked to make the metal resistant to freezing temperatures to ensure material integrity even while in battle. Violet enters the room, Eevee barking and leaping into Violet’s arms. Violet pets Eevee then curtsies to Dr. Sebastian. Violet: Thank you Dr. Sebastian. Sorrel: I’m surprised you could’ve made these modifications in such a short time frame. Dr. Sebastian: When I have the details in advance it is easy to focus on it. And I’ve had a week since your call. Hazel is sitting off to the side, blowing air up that keeps Flabébé suspended. Hazel: As much as I enjoy hanging out here, are we doing anything else here today? There are no flowers or nature and it’s boring! Sorrel: How can you say these machines are boring? And actually, I was hoping you would take a look at my handiwork with Violet’s Relicanth. Its prosthetic tail is rough and I was hoping we could make an updated one. Dr. Sebastian: I would be honored to examine your handiwork. Hazel: Ugh! Okay, I am going to head back to the Pokémon Center. Dr. Sebastian, pleasure to see you. Dr. Sebastian: You as well Hazel. Dr. Sebastian takes Sorrel and Violet to a pool tank, as Violet chooses Relicanth. It grumbles as it swims through the tank. Dr. Sebastian adjusts his glasses as he examines the prosthetic tail. Dr. Sebastian: Hm. Fascinating. You stated you created this prosthetic on the beach? Sorrel: Yes father. Dr. Sebastian: This is well fashioned. Considering the circumstances you exceeded all my expectations! And in such a short time. Have you been taping to reduce the residual end? Sorrel: Attempting to at least. Dr. Sebastian: Let’s see if we can help fit this prosthetic to it better. Sorrel: Are we going to make a new one? Dr. Sebastian: Only if it seems necessary. Based off Relicanth’s persona, it won’t willingly take on a new one. Relicanth haven’t changed in 100 million years. The mere ideal of change for the species is disorienting it. This would explain why it is resistant to any form of care and interaction, specifically to prosthetics. Sorrel: You can identify it based off a brief interaction? Dr. Sebastian: It what is I’m paid for. Come. We have a lot of work to do. The alarms go off, red lights flashing. Everyone looks to the lights as the doors slam shut and lock. Violet: The warning system has gone off. Sorrel: What is going on? Dr. Sebastian: The emergency alert system. Someone is hacking into our system. Dr. Sebastian heads to the door, scanning his key card. It doesn’t work as the door remains closed. He then heads to the computer, being locked out of the system. An image of Porygon pops up on the screen, its eyes red in anger. Porygon: PORY! The emergency sprinkler system goes off in the room, dousing everything. The computer sparks from the water as Dr. Sebastian runs back, it short circuiting. Everyone is doused as Relicanth leaps out of the water in enjoyment. Sorrel: Who was that Pokémon? Dr. Sebastian: Porygon. The Artificial Pokémon. We utilize it to protect our electronic network as it primarily resides in cyberspace. Based off its appearance, it was infected by some type of virus. Violet: Virus? Dr. Sebastian: A disease. A germ that can make you sick. Violet: Sick? Sorrel: Everything about how it usually functions is thrown off and now it doesn’t know what it’s doing. Violet: So it is on a rampage. How do we subdue it? Sorrel: We need to get out of this room. Aipom! Sorrel opens his Pokéball, choosing Aipom. Aipom: Aipom! Sorrel: Break down the door with Focus Punch! Violet: Hitmonchan, Sky Uppercut. Aipom’s fist glows blue as Violet chooses Hitmonchan. The two charge and strike the door, it not even denting. Dr. Sebastian: It’s no good. Those doors are designed to withstand even the most powerful of attacks. Based off the size of your Pokémon, the force they can distribute will not be enough to burst through. A splash occurs as everyone turns back, seeing Relicanth swimming towards them. They look towards the floor, the sprinkler water filling up enough to allow Relicanth to make its way. Violet: How much water pressure would it take to break through? Sorrel: Quite a bit. It may not be enough though. If we can force the door open just enough for water to push through. Dr. Sebastian: Hold on. What are you suggesting? Sorrel: Aipom, direct Focus Punch at Hitmonchan. Violet: Hitmonchan, use Counter. Relicanth, focus the Surf into a spiral and ram it. Aipom charges Focus Punch and swings it at Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan raises his left arm to block it, forming a multicolored energy fist for a right fist. He swings and punches the door, it bulging partially at the hinge. Relicanth: Reli! The water on the ground rises around Relicanth as it takes on a spiral form around it. Relicanth shoots forward and rams the door, the water pressure building and beginning to leak through. The door bursts and is blasted off its hinges. All the water from the sprinklers flows out of the room as everyone leaves. Violet returns Hitmonchan and Relicanth. Dr. Sebastian: Incredible. Sorrel, what an incredible idea! Sorrel: Thank you. But how do we help Porygon? Dr. Sebastian: The best way will be to get to the basement and shut down the circuit breaker for the grid. With the power out it’ll force Porygon out. But doing so we’ll have to be fast in calming it and get the power back on. There is millions of dollars of equipment here that needs to be constantly monitored. Violet: In that case we will be quick. Where is the switch board? Dr. Sebastian: The basement. Head down there immediately. Violet: Yes sir. Sorrel: I’m going too. I’ll see if I can help calm Porygon. End Scene Violet and Sorrel rush down the stairwell, Eevee on Violet’s head and Aipom on Sorrel’s shoulders. They make it down to the third floor, hearing screaming. Violet: That sounded like Hazel. Sorrel: Go. I’ll handle the circuit breaker. Violet rushes out the exit, arriving on a factory floor. A conveyer belt is automatically forging pieces of machinery, using robotic arms to forge them. Hazel runs after a conveyor belt as Flabébé is trapped in the metal. Hazel: Violet! I can’t get to Flabébé! Violet: Eevee, go. Bouncy Bubble. Eevee leaps off Violet’s head, forming a bubble overhead. Eevee fires Bouncy Bubble, it hitting the metal block and launching it and Flabébé off. Flabébé floats back over to Hazel. A mechanical arm spins in malfunction as it spins past Flabébé. The wind blows Flabébé up into the air as Hazel drops to the floor to avoid the arm. Hazel: What is going on with this crazy place?! Violet makes it over to Hazel, getting her up and dragging her away from the conveyor belt. Violet: A virus is causing a malfunction. Hazel: What, does this whole building run on one computer system?! Sorrel makes it to the basement, where thousands of pieces of machinery are away in storage. Robotic equipment goes on the fritz as the lights blinker on and off. Computer monitors show Porygon rocketing all around, going from monitor to monitor. Sorrel: Porygon, come out! We can help you just stop! Sorrel spots the circuit breaker across the room, making a run for it. The computers and machines keep going crazy as Sorrel goes and flips all the switches. The power of the entire building shuts off in an instant. Porygon shoots out of the computer screeching and ramming a wall. It tries to reenter but does not gain access. Sorrel: Easy Porygon. You need to calm down. Porygon enters the system of an incomplete walker robot vehicle, it activating and standing up. It begins thrashing around, crashing into other pieces of equipment. Sorrel: Oh great. Father will be in so much trouble. Torkoal, gain its attention with Flamethrower! Sorrel throws his Pokéball, choosing Torkoal. Torkoal: Torkoal! Torkoal breathes Flamethrower, lighting the room and obtaining Porygon’s attention. The mecha stalls as Porygon shoots out of the mecha and goes for Tackle. Sorrel: Torkoal, take it with Iron Defense! And Aipom! Focus Punch! Torkoal withdraws into its shell, shell shining like iron. Porygon hits it then recoils as it is disoriented. Aipom leaps up at its level and strikes it with Focus Punch. Porygon hits the ground as Sorrel draws a Pokéball. Sorrel: Hopefully it isn’t officially owned, cause I can’t let it go into another of those machines. Go Pokéball! Sorrel throws the Pokéball, hitting and sucking Porygon in. The Pokéball shakes as Sorrel resets the circuit breaker as the Pokéball locks. Sorrel sighs as he goes and picks the Pokéball up. Later, Dr. Sebastian is inspecting Porygon, inserting a memory card into Porygon. Porygon reboots and is back to normal function. Its head rotates 360 degrees as it inspects the environment. Porygon: (Confused) Pory? Hazel: Okay that is way creepy. Sorrel: Well? Dr. Sebastian: There was a foreign virus in Porygon’s operating system. I would assume that it was infected while in the system, possibly from a spam email. Violet: Is there a way to track it? Dr. Sebastian: Following the black out from us tripping the circuit breaker, the virus was expunged from the system. The cyber unit wasn’t able to identify anything yet. Sorrel: What about Porygon here? Dr. Sebastian: Unfortunately, due to it being infected by the virus, they can’t risk reintroducing it into the system. I talked with the president, and since you were the one who captured it and stopped its rampage then you should be the one to keep it. Sorrel: (Thrilled) Really?! You hear that Porygon? You’re coming with me! Porygon: Pory. Sorrel returns Porygon, as Hazel stands and stretches. Hazel: That is great and all. But can we please go now? I would rather leave before being attacked by a killer robot. Sorrel: Why does Silph Co have such technology anyway? Dr. Sebastian: It it for future development. Honestly what they’re using it for is beyond my pay grade. Violet: Interesting. That technology seems unnecessary though. Main Events * Eevee obtains a new prosthetic limb. * Sorrel captures a Porygon. Characters * Sorrel * Violet Evergarden * Hazel * Professor Sebastian Pokémon * Aipom (Sorrel's) * Torkoal (Sorrel's) * Porygon (Sorrel's, newly caught) * Eevee (Violet's) * Relicanth (Violet's) * Flabébé (Hazel's) Trivia * This episode marks the debut of Porygon in the PT franchise. This officially completes the Kanto Pokédex, as all Gen I Pokémon have been featured in the franchise. ** It is the third generation to be completed, following Gen III and IV. * Hazel is shown not to care too much about the stuff in Silph Co, as she relates more to nature than technology. Sorrel is shown to be the opposite. * Porygon being affected by a virus is based off it being an artificial Pokémon. * It is revealed that Silph Co. also makes various amount of machinery, including the vehicular like devices in the basement. It even has its own assembly line for making electronic goods. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Violet Category:Pokémon Tales: Prosthesis arc